Egoist Flame
by Magic Studios
Summary: "El fuego que me dio esa noche ardería hasta el fin de mis días. Su llama egoísta se extinguió... para poder vivir en mí."


**Disclaimer:** Hakuouki Shinsengumi no Kitan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Sin más que advertir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Egoist Flame**

Llamas...

Llamas que no queman la piel, que se cuelan para llegar y hacer cenizas el alma, cenizas que vuelan a otro lugar, otro tiempo.

Los cabellos ébanos se pegaban pesadamente gracias al sudor frío de su frente. Ese sueño se había repetido desde que llegó de su misión de infiltración y siempre despertaba segundos antes del alba.

¿Tendría algún significado? Debía tenerlo, jamás soñó algo tan abstracto y aún menos repetidas veces.

Los ojos de un azul zafiro se mostraron brillosos con los primeros rayos del sol al no acostumbrarse a la luz de un nuevo día. Como era costumbre, tras asearse y alistarse con ropajes sencillos, anudó su larga y agraciada melena en una cola baja, dejándola a un lado, descansando en su hombro diestro.

Observó por unos instantes las acuarelas anaranjadas, rosas, liláceas y finalmente el añil que se iba destiñendo con los colores de la mañana. Pronto pudo escuchar los pasos del resto de miembros. Algunos en silencio, otros risueños y con bromas desde primera hora.

"La calma antes de la tormenta..."

Esos pensares permanecieron en la mente del guerrero antes de que unos presurosos pasos hacia su habitación le robaran la atención, girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta de papel que comenzaba a abrirse dejando ver una cola alta mucho más larga que la propia. Sus cabellos castaños y esos ojos felinos del color de las orillas del mar eran de uno de sus compañeros, el más joven.

—Perdona por la repentina intromisión pero te toca hacer el desayuno. —con una suave sonrisa, se dirigió al zurdo de forma amena. —Voy adelantándome. —mencionó al ver su asentimiento, dejando de nuevo a solas al taciturno muchacho.

Finalmente salió de su trance para ponerse manos a la obra. No era alguien que faltara a su deber, fuera o dentro del cuartel.

La cocina, a diferencia de la sala común, estaba desierta y podía oír el bullicio de las primeras conversaciones y carcajadas. Incluso el de ocelos amatistas se mostraba sin su ceño fruncido aunque sin perder la seriedad.

Una vez más, el de cabellos cortos y caoba observaba con sus esmeraldas al objeto de su burla. Había comenzado su rutina de 'meterse' con el joven, quien al serlo tomaba dichas bromas sobre su estatura o peso como algo ofensivo, rechistando al instante mientras el pelirrojo de ojos miel detenía la 'pelea' entre camaradas.

Quien faltaba en la familiar reunión no era otra que la fémina del grupo pues se había dirigido primero a la cocina antes de pasar a la sala. A pesar de ser una jovencita gentil y delicada, permanecía en el lugar por órdenes de Hijikata, algo que no todos aprobaban por diversas razones.

—Puedes pasar. —murmuró quien comenzaba a repartir la comida entre las diferentes bandejas.

—Oh... —la vergüenza de la de ojos avellanas se vio reflejada al agachar sus orbes hacia sus manos, las cuales se entrelazaban nerviosas. Se decidió y abrió las puertas, adentrándose al lugar con apetitoso aroma.

—¿Necesitas algo? —la chica negó con la cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos café.

—Vine a ayudarte. Llevar todo eso será más fácil entre dos. —Chizuru siempre sonreía y tenía ganas de ayudar en cualquier tarea, sintiéndose un estorbo por no poder ser habilidosa en el trabajo de los espadachines. Los azulejos suavizaron su halo pensativo y observaron a la niña.

Qué lástima. Era lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que una señorita estuviera entre guerreros, pero comprendía la posición de Hijikata y el porqué no podía abandonar el lugar.

—Claro.

El joven de azabaches liláceos era de pocas palabras, no solo con la pequeña que se comenzaba a encargar de llevar el desayuno, sino con el resto de miembros del Shinsengumi. Ni con sus alumnos y subordinados, ni con sus más allegados obtenía una larga conversación, aunque dos de ellos lograban sacarle algo más que monosílabos.

La pequeña pala que usaba para el último cuenco de arroz para servir se mantuvo en alto, sin abandonar su lugar original por completo. Esas dos personas significaban mucho para él.

Por un lado estaba Hijikata. El sub-comandante junto a Kondou le dieron un lugar entre ellos a pesar de su gran falta de honor: Ser zurdo. Gracias a él podía pensar en el cuartel como lo más cercano a algo familiar.

La otra persona no era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño de la bandeja que faltaba por llenar.

—Hajime. —el sobresalto no fue grande, pero la curva de los labios de quien le llamó le informó de que había sido descubierto. —¿Mi parte para el final? —inquirió acercándose con sus esmeraldas perforando los zafiros.

La otra persona estaba frente a él.

Dejó el arroz en su correspondiente cuenco y pasó a rellenar el resto de la vajilla. —Casualidad. —respondió sincero.

Chizuru llegó antes de que la sonrisa devorara la calma de quien preparaba el desayuno y retrocediendo un par de pasos, la muchacha atrajo la atención del de cabellos semejantes. Su juego se veía siempre interrumpido por ella, por todos, y aquello consumía la poca paciencia de la que gozaba.

Tan solo se detuvo frente a la chica con una amenazante expresión que pronto fue enmascarada con una sonrisa zorruna, alzando su diestra mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo. —Espero que mi desayuno no se enfríe. —comentó con cierto tono de burla.

Si de algo estaba segura la muchacha que había sentido escalofríos era que jamás podría entender cómo una persona tranquila como Saito se podía llevar bien con el sádico de Okita.

Una vez todos en la sala llenando sus estómagos, Saito volvió a pensar en aquel sueño, o tal vez pesadilla al ser algo que le abrasaba más allá de la piel, del cuerpo mortal. Sentía una calidez, una pequeña llama en el interior de su pecho, como si estuvieran grabando algo en lo más profundo de su ser con dicho elemento. Pero ese fuego... No quemaba.

Era benévolo, amable, lleno de cariño. Si así era ¿Por qué sentía tanta tristeza al despertar?

—¿Saito? —al alzar sus hermosos celestes, observó a uno de sus compañeros y pronto al resto de ellos, expectantes sobre lo que le ocurría.

Al no haber probado apenas bocado y estar especialmente en silencio, comenzaron a preocuparse por esa atmósfera alrededor del mencionado.

Se excusó educadamente y tras el desayuno, nadie pudo verle.

La mayoría, después de abandonar la sala y encaminarse fuera del edificio, supusieron que no se encontraba bien y simplemente estaba en su habitación.

Al ser el centro de la conversación, los ojos verdes de Okita parecían más atentos a todos ellos, cuando normalmente se preocupaba de estar al lado de Kondou.

La noche cayó tras un largo día entre turnos de patrullas y entrenamientos. De nuevo, la ausencia del poco hablador se hizo presente en la sala donde se reunían para cenar.

Pronto las suposiciones fueron cortadas con las palabras de Hijikata, quien impuso el orden entre los suyos. Saito era un joven responsable y sabía bien que debían respetarse las horas de las comidas sino deseaba quedar en ayunas. Si él lo había decidido no había de qué preocuparse.

Eso fue lo que calmó a casi todos, pero a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, los sigilosos pasos de uno de ellos se deslizaron escurridizos hasta la habitación contigua. Como era de esperar, Saito se encontraba a la luz de una lámpara de aceite escribiendo las últimas notas de su reporte. A pesar de llevar ya sus ropas blancas para meterse entre las sábanas minutos más tarde, el zurdo no perdía su elegancia allí sentado, siendo observado por ojos felinos.

—No es un buen pasatiempo husmear en las habitaciones de los demás. —comentó sin distraerse de su cometido.

—Tampoco lo es saltarse comidas y entrenamientos viniendo de alguien tan responsable. —respondió agudo al cerrar las frágiles puertas tras su entrada.

Estuvieron por unos minutos en silencio, tan solo de aquel modo. Okita observaba la espalda acariciada por telas níveas mientras Saito terminaba de escribir con tinta sobre el papel.

Esa noche fue la última de paz. Tal y como predijo, la calma anunciaba la irremediable tormenta que estaba por desatarse en Japón. Tal sería el baño de sangre que el país no volvería a ser el mismo, daría un nuevo paso hacia delante, hacia una nueva era.

Las batallas comenzaron, al igual que los cambios. Cabellos cortos, ropas occidentales...

Y vivir se convirtió en dolor.

Vivir para ver a sus filas caer, para decir adiós a dos preciados amigos, para soportar el dolor de las pérdidas más significativas. Todo por una buena causa... El camino del guerrero era escarpado y se empeñaban en dificultarlo más con nuevas tentaciones.

Tentaciones absurdas, pues todos habían podido observar como el Ochimizu daba fuerza extrema pero arrasaba con la mente humana, convirtiéndolos en monstruos sedientos de sangre.

La caída de Kondou llegó a oídos de Okita en poco tiempo y fue inevitable su ira contra el herido de ojos violetas. Gracias a la intervención de la muchacha entre ellos, aplacó sus deseos de verle inerte en el suelo y desapareció del lugar. A pesar de su estado, de su enfermedad, había llegado hasta allí por fuerza de voluntad.

Los deseos de Hijikata de estar en la gran batalla a pesar de su salud finalmente entraron en razones cuando dejó que se encargara Saito.

—Chizuru. —mencionó Heisuke, llevándose las manos a las caderas. —Más vale que cuides de Hijikata hasta que se le curen las heridas.

—No necesito un vigilante. —reprochó éste, seguido de algunas risas al dar por finalizado el enfrentamiento.

Tras aquellas palabras, Saito emprendió de nuevo el camino tras el de cabellos castaños.

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre estaba a su lado. O era él quien permanecía allí y pensó por un momento lo que sería su vida de guerrero sin el sarcástico que siempre hacía saltar las chispas con el vice-comandante. Detuvo su caminata al igual que lo hizo su corazón por pensar en tan solo la pérdida de otro de los suyos.

No... por pensar en _su_ pérdida.

El juicio de Saito se vio nublado entre la bruma de preguntas antes de encontrar una figura caminando por las nocturnas y silenciosas calles. De no ser porque se detuvo, de no ser por esa mirada esmeralda, Saito incluso pudo haberse perdido a sí mismo.

—¿Hajime? No pensaba que deambularas por las calles. —habló con una sonrisa pero su tono era con cierto grado de burla.

Los ojos azules se desviaron a cualquier rincón que no fuera el cuerpo ajeno, reorganizándose mentalmente, pero Okita no parecía tener el deseo de que cumpliera con su objetivo. Sus pasos resonaron en las desiertas calles desprovistas de iluminación salvo la de la dama de la noche, quedando frente a frente con el moreno.

El silencio les envolvió, del mismo modo en que los brazos del castaño se quedaron abrazando al cuerpo frente a él. La sorpresa fue descrita en los ojos azules y fueron sus palabras las que rompieron el momento. —Deberías estar descansando.

—Debería hacer muchas cosas, como ser un poco más sincero conmigo... y contigo. —los susurros cercanos al oído erizaron la nívea piel del atrapado. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

¿Por qué sonaba como a una triste despedida?

—Souji...

Un dulce susurro que vino acompañado de la rendición del de cabellos café. Apoyó su frente en el hombro zurdo y comenzó a toser. Algo dentro del más sereno se estaba quebrando al escucharle y pronto apoyó el peso del enfermo sobre uno de sus costados.

Lo llevó al interior de edificio sin hacer demasiado ruido, encaminándose hasta su habitación, donde pudo recostarle en su futón. Era una idea descabellada regresar de noche y en soledad teniendo en cuenta sus condiciones. Tan descabellada como la idea de mantenerle en su habitación cual fugitivo.

Saito esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ello, cuando finalmente pudo ver en cama a un calmado Okita. Tan calmado como si estuviera en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría. Y se horrorizó de nuevo al pasarle una mala jugada su mente cubriéndolo de sangre.

La risa del ojiesmeralda le trajo de vuelta. —Ahora el que tiene mal aspecto eres tú. ¿Tan malo es tener a un hombre en tu cama? —aunque la pregunta parecía inocente, Okita tenía el poder de dar entonaciones para que sus palabras jugaran con los sentimientos de las personas.

—Te traje aquí por propia voluntad. Necesitas esta cama más que yo.

—¿Y si la compartimos?

Saito cerró sus orbes. —No es momento de bromas.

—¿Y si te digo que no es una broma?

La nueva pregunta del diestro detuvo la respiración tranquila del ataviado con ropas oscuras. Okita siempre tuvo esa impresionante habilidad de desconcertar su calmada personalidad en sus charlas privadas, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Las miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos que parecieron la eternidad. Azul hundiéndose en verde cual río saludando desde las orillas al hermoso bosque que se nutría de éste. Un ciclo que tuvo que detenerse con un pestañeo. —Entonces es una de mal gusto.

El castaño rió divertido, jovial... Como solía hacerlo cuando todo estaba en calma. Cuando todos estaban unidos...

—Hajime... —el aludido le prestó atención sin necesidad de mirarle. Las esmeraldas se contagiaban de la mágica luz de la luna que traspasaba las puertas corredizas. —Aún no me has preguntado porqué te abracé.

Era cierto, el abrazo de antes fue inesperado. Saito continuó observando el mismo punto que habían embrujado a los jades. —No es necesario. —comentó desviando la atención del exterior hacia su persona. Okita estaba sorprendido.

Y más lo estaba el de ojos azules al aceptar cuanto viniera de aquél que yacía entre sus sábanas.

Sus espíritus fuertes como cualquier luchador eran determinados y estaban preparados incluso para la muerte en cada batalla, pero... ¿Y sus corazones? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Estaban preparados para tener emociones por alguien?

Un suave roce comenzó todo. Quien padecía la incurable enfermedad se había erguido para atrapar los labios de quien se sentaba a su lado. El contacto se rompió con un suave sonido que tan solo avergonzó más al zurdo.

—Souji, debes descansar.

—Descansaré todo lo que quieras cuando muera. —sentenció abordando el cuerpo, enclaustrándolo entre sus extremidades y las cálidas mantas que una vez cobijaron su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado y no deseaba escapar. ¿Qué clase de hechizo le lanzó esa mirada felina?

—No digas cosas tan egoístas... —la sonrisa de Saito no era de las mejores, incluso apenas podía verse una vez se mostraba, pero Okita siempre la quiso para él. Sí... era todo un egoísta y se rió por ello. —Souji, esto está mal... Somos miembros del Shinsengumi.

—No digas nada... —susurró en un tono tan dulce que parecía ser irreal. —Ahora no me importa el Shinsengumi, no me importa no poder perdonar a Hijikata, no me importan las guerras, ni mi vida ni el mundo. —la sorpresa se describía en los ojos azules. Esas palabras eran suficientes para hacer seppuku juntos, pues él no las detenía o negaba. —No digamos nada, Hajime...

No decir ni una palabra cuando eran estrategas de batalla, compañeros, amigos... Pronto todo cobró sentido. Sus ojos se cerraron y hablaron sin necesidad de palabras.

Okita se expresaba sin su voz. Sus dedos le encaminaban a sus deseos, sus besos mostraban la tímida flor que creció en su despiadado corazón y su mirada... Su mirada mostraba que tras poder sincerarse con el de zafiros por ojos podían cerrarse para siempre.

_Siempre_... ¿Cuánto tiempo significaba esa palabra?

—Souji...

El lastimero jadeo alertó al de jades, quien acariciaba su mejilla despojándole de sus cabellos oscuros. Respondió al llamado con otro beso, y otro... Y otro.

Las prendas, incluso las pieles estorbaban a los amantes prohibidos a la luz de la luna. Se querían demostrar lo que ocultaron por tanto tiempo, por encadenarse a la palabra guerrero, a la palabra Shinsengumi, a la palabra destino.

Como dijo Okita... Esa noche no tendría palabras, se liberarían de lo que eran para unirse entre ellos y burlarse de los códigos, de las leyes, de todo lo terrenal, creando en instantes un mundo solo para dos, solo por esa noche...

La llama entre ellos ardió, devastando todo a su paso, quedando dos almas que pedían desesperadamente entrelazar sus caminos.

Esa misma llama imprimía las letras de un sentimiento único, uno encadenado a quien dominaba en aquella noche cerrada. La lluvia de pasión fue culminada con cuerpos sacudidos por una intensa sensación aún mayor que el frenesí de la batalla.

Y una vez más, Okita tuvo razón. Las palabras no debían existir en esos momentos, ellos que se reflejaban en los ojos ajenos, compartiendo algo más que sábanas, que calor o un abrazo.

Saito podía afirmar que en esos momentos las preocupaciones, los miedos, el deber... Todo había desaparecido para ver que podían ser felices con la presencia del otro.

Los labios de Okita susurraron algo que no pudo escuchar plenamente pues el sueño azotaba y nunca imaginó que estar abrazado a alguien pudiera otorgarle tanta paz. Eran palabras solamente para él, de eso estaba seguro.

Y se vio atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo sin pesadillas.

Los trinos de las aves despertaron al fin a esos perezosos orbes azules, los mismos que se sorprendieron al ver que había salido el sol por completo cuando acostumbraba ver el hermoso amanecer. Antes de poder levantarse, sintió el tacto de algo no tan suave como las cobijas, alzándolo de donde yacía para observar un grueso cordón blanco atado a otro enredados en sus dedos.

Al principio no comprendió qué significaba aquello o de donde había venido para terminar en sus manos, hasta que recordó lo que eran. Ambas cintas anudaban los cabellos tanto de él como los de Okita cuando eran largos. Un mal presagio detuvo sus latidos al ver que se desprendía la del espadachín ausente. Se rompió por su uso, quizá, pero para Saito esa pequeña señal fue un mundo, un abismo.

Fue entonces cuando encajó las piezas del puzle. Aún recuperaba su aliento mientras entendía lo que la vida quería demostrarle. La llama de esos nuevos sentimientos había llegado tan profundo en su interior que le marcó de por vida. La misma que quemaba sus memorias de la noche anterior, la misma que tanto soñaba.

Las lágrimas abordaron esas pestañas secas de no derramar ninguna en muchos años.

_Se había ido._

Okita se había ido no solo de su habitación, sino de su vida. Lo sabía, lo notaba en cada parte de su ser. Esa llama que encendió egoístamente, ahora se apagaba a cada gota derramada en silencio sobre el algodón de las cintas, haciéndolas desaparecer entre su tejido como lo hubieran hecho sus manos...

Y el silencio que la mañana le otorgaba era el perfecto himno con banderas a media asta. Sus dedos apretaron el obsequio de su amado que cumplió con su deber hasta la muerte.

No necesitaba a nadie, ninguna palabra... Justo como anoche.

...

_¡Hola! Sé que últimamente no publico casi nada, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores de inspiración, o al menos eso quiero creer... __Este anime lo vi hace bastante tiempo y como volví a verlo por encima, no pude evitar pensar en estos dos. Todo tan trágico... Como a mí me gusta. (Sí, soy una desgraciada con los personajes que me gustan)._

_Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
